Moonlight Waltz
by Andromeda Sage
Summary: Love don't come easy


Moonlight Waltz

I don't own Saint Seiya

The Owl Sage

* * *

For the last fifteen years, I have lived with my older cousin Aphrodite when my parents died in a plane crash. I was six at the time. The grief of my parent's death rendered me a mute for a while.

Aphrodite came for me shortly afterwards and with Ms. Kido's help adopted me legally. It took some time but I started to laugh and talk again much to my cousin's great joy. I'm willing to bet The Fish wishes the little princess would shut the heck up. Ha ha ha ha!

Aphrodite insisted I get an education not follow in his footsteps. I told my cousin Aphrodite rather bluntly," I'm not a moron because I wanted to be a lawyer not a Saint of Athena." I graduated from high school with honors. My cousin Aphrodite was so proud of me that he and Death Mask threw me a graduation beach party. My graduation presents were cool but the coolest was a sliver owl pendant from Pope Saga and a pure white blue-eyed German Shepard pup from my cousin Aphrodite. I named Eclipse. Eclipse is two going on three. I took two years off before going to college.

.I'm in my second year in college and I work as Pope Saga's personal assistant and sometimes messenger because the other messengers are intimidated by my cousin and Death Mask. Really? Geez, grow a backbone people.

Okay a few more details about my person, My name is Ariala. I'm twenty-one. I have shoulder-length straight red hair and piercing violet eyes, I'm 169 cm and 57 kg.

* * *

I'm on my way back to the Pope's Tower when I ran into Mu who had asked me to run a quick message to Shaka. I'm reluctant at first because I still had paperwork still to do which I couldn't put off until morning plus Shaka takes forever and a day just to answer a yes or no question. So against my better judgement, ,I ran the message for Mu anyway.

It's close to sunset when I returned to the Pope's Tower. Thankfully, Pope Saga had retired for the night or I'd have to skin Mu and Shaka.

7:55 p.m.- My office

I was hard at work that I hadn't notice that Pope Saga walked into my office followed by Kanon and Eclipse. The pope took away all the paperwork and my pens. He even took away the pen I was using. I started protesting that some of the paperwork couldn't' wait until morning.

" Ariala, the paperwork can and will wait until morning!"said the pope sternly.

I flinched from the sternness in his voice and hung my head in embarrassment.

Kanon who is there watching said nothing while Eclipse gave a soft growl of warning.

Saga sighed tiredly and said gently,"Aria, when are you going to learn to say no."

"I'm sorry sir." I said softly.

"Aria, stop apologizing for being you, said Saga,"you should go home before your cousin Aphrodite and Death Mask come looking for you."

I knew dismissal when I hear one. I stood bowed hastily and bolted for the door with Eclipse following closely behind. I came home to an empty Pisces like usual. I fed my girl and showered. I threw on a flowing green dress and white flats. I headed for the fourth house because I knew Death Mask would feed me and my cousin, Shura, and Aiolos.

Meanwhile...

Kanon watched as I left my office and turned towards his twin smiling widely.

" What?" was the simple reply.

"Aria is crushing on you or am I imaging it?" said Kanon teasingly.

Saga raised a skeptical brow and said harshly," I believe Aria has more sense than to fall in love with someone like me, Kanon."

Kanon smiled knowingly but wondered why Aria hasn't told Saga how she felt about him. Why the hell does his brother think he is unworthy of love.

I came to Cancer and knocked on the door politely and waited for either 'Dite or DM to open the door for me.

I smiled remembering the first time I came to Cancer with my cousin to visit with DM. I refused to let go of Aphrodite's hand or eat or drink nor would I use the bathroom. I had made friends with Aiolia so I would go to Leo to eat or drink or use the bathroom. In time Cancer and Crabs became less and less creepy.

DM opened the door to living quarters and gave me one of his "ear to ear smiles" reserved for me and those who matter to him.

"Hey kitten, I thought you would hang with Camus and the others tonight?"

I shook my head no. DM took Eclipse's doggy pillow from me and moved aside so I can walk in. I went and sat besides my cousin on the couch. My cousin kissed my cheek rather noisily. DM placed my girl's doggy pillow besides the door and gave her some water.

"How was work,my princess?" asked my cousin.

I glared coldly him for the princess bid,but answered calmly,"It was busy as always. I thought I had asked you not to call me princess or fuss over me. I'm not little anymore."

"Aria,I can fuss and call you princess if I want too" my cousin teased.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

Suddenly my stomach let it be known that it was empty. Poor Eclipse sat up on her pillow with a look that clearly said,"I swear that was not me!"

The others laughing at my girl and I blushed crimson.

DM handed me a heaping plate of food and some coke and rum. My cousin looked with disapproval but made no attempt to take it away either. My cousin and the others went back to their conversation which sounded a lot alike those of Milo, Kanon, and Aiolia has while Camus and I either read or played chess together.

Any time I tried to attempt to take the dishes or remaining food into the kitchen. DM would either growl at me or smack my hand with a leave it kitten. He would refill my rum and coke though.

I hear the words "karaoke bar" and rolled my eyes at them and shudder.

I leaned my head against my cousin's shoulder and yawned sleepily.

My last thought before falling fast asleep was "Damn Crabs, got me drunk on purpose."

My cousin gently stroke hair absently and whispered,"I only wish I could keep you little forever, my princess!" .

DM stood up and took me gently from my cousin into his arms and led the way back to Pisces with my cousin, Shura, Aiolos, and Eclipse in tow.

2:44 a.m.- Pisces

I woke up and sat up slowly. My mind still hazy from the alcohol I consumed last night. I looked at my wall clock I knew Aphrodite wasn't home. I knew where my cousin is and ew, gross. My thoughts drifted to Saga and how much I loved him. He he, I have loved that man since I was thirteen. I thought I would get over it and move on but nooooo, not me. I am still in love with him.

I laid in bed for another ten minutes before decided to go for a brisk walk and swim. I threw off my pajamas and threw on a sports bra and sweat pants. I took Eclipse with me or Aphrodite will skin me alive.

We walked to the river where grove of trees grew. I dived in and swam for a bit. I was thinking about Saga again. I knew sooner or later I had to make my feelings known. Ugh, why is telling someone you love them so hard.

Eclipse started growling and I quickly got out of the water and ducked behind a large boulder with my girl. I saw a shadowy figure coming toward us.

I bolted from behind the boulder with Eclipse. I was too busy looking over my shoulder I didn't realize I was running out space to run and took a tumble-down a ditch. The last thing I remembered was my girl howling before passing out.

Saga hushed Eclipse. He climbed down the ditch and carried me out. Saga sent my girl to get my cousin and a telepathic message to Mu to meet him at The Pope's Tower. Saga carried me to the Tower.

Saga laid me on his bed wondering why the hell was I out this late and why the Aphrodite wasn't keeping a closer eye on me.

At that moment, Kanon, Aiolia, Milo, Camus, and Mu came walking into the room. Camus's expression was murderous when he saw me like this. Aphrodite came in soon afterwards with my girl and DM close behind.

Aphrodite ran to the bed distress written on his beautiful features. Tears stood in his eyes as he looked at his younger cousin. Mu gave him a look of reassurance and said softly" Aria, just has sprain left arm, a few bruises, and some scrapes from her tumble."

Aphrodite thanked Mu and sat on the bed besides her while Milo followed suit and said softly,"You know this is partly your fault, my little darling got hurt."

"I know it is, but Aria hates it when I fuss over her so I decided to give her a little space." said my cousin quietly.

Pffftt...Aria loves that you fuss and love her so much. The little darling hates it when you do it in front of others. No matter what she is still your princess!"said Milo teasingly.

Camus is glaring at Saga, it was Kanon who spoke.

"I did try to tell that the little darling had a crush on you but, you wouldn't listen. I don't know why you still think no woman could love you, but Aria does." Kanon scolds his twin.

Saga looked passed his twin to his pit bull who fiercely defended him on just about anyone even his own twin. Aria loved him and everything that came with him. Why didn't he realize it sooner.

"Kanon, how long have you known?" was the soft question.

" Our birthday when I saw the little darling looking at you too long. I started to tease her, the little darling stomped on my foot and whispered very softly to me once we were eye level,"Kanon, if you don't shot up I'll ask my Snowman to freeze your sacs off feed them to my girl." I can tell you this much though Aria only confines in DM and Camus with her secrets.

Aphrodite looks to his "best friend" questioningly. DM only nodded,

"I didn't tell you because you would've ship my kitten to a nunnery far away from here."

Aphrodite looked slightly hurt but now his eyes fell on Saga.

" I won't stand in the way of my princess's happiness...I want to know what you intend to do now that you know and you had better not turn out to be another Nachi or I'll kick your ass."

Saga tore eyes away from my sleeping form to my cousin and said quietly,"I don't know to be honest. I do know this much know I wouldn't break her heart like that dumb ass did. Aria would be my queen."

Everyone in the room nodded approvingly.

It's the crack of dawn when I finally woke up. I sat up sharply and suddenly felt ill at ease and ran into the bathroom and threw up.

Camus walked into the room and held my head gently. I knew my snowman was going to scold me from the expression on his face. Once I was done, Camus gently carried me back to the bed and placed me on it next to Milo who handed a plum.

I bit into the plum and chewed softly.

I sighed.

"Snowman if you going to scold me then do so instead of glaring at me like that. It's a bit unsettling."

Camus expression soften a bit as he ruffled my hair.

"I'm not upset with you,little owl. Just want you to talk to him."

Last night suddenly flooded back to me and I pale visibly.

"Yup look like she remembers now." said Milo quietly

At that moment, Saga came to the door. My two friends left me alone with Saga. He closed the door and sat besides me on the bed.

"Do you have anything to tell me?"

I shook my head stubbornly.

" I swear it's like pulling teeth trying to get anything out of you, said Saga," I'll show you how I feel about you."

Saga grabbed the plum from me and tossed it aside. He cupped my face gently and kissed me fiercely. The kiss took my breath away.

Saga broke the kiss and hugged me gently.

"I've loved you since I was thirteen and I love you now."I said softly

Saga laid down on the bed pulling me with him."Let's play hooky today and just stay here and tell me your every wish and want my sweetness and I shall do the same for you."

I smiled.

We spent the day and part of the night getting to know each other before falling asleep together.

The End.


End file.
